Zane Park
Zane is a guest star this season, and was born in 1992, and is currently an 11th grader at Degrassi Community School. Season 9 Summary In In Your Eyes, Riley starts off practicing his temper with Peter in a feelings group. Afterward, Anya confronts him and tells him that she needs to interview him for some kind of Degrassi bachellor award. When, she is interviewing on the morning announcements she asks him if he likes blonds or brunettes. Riley awkwardly answers the questions and runs away. In yoga class Riley tells Anya that he is gay after checking out Zane, he also asks her to not tell anyone. Anya then tells him that he totally likes Zane. Riley sort of denies it, but sort of proves it again after Anya tells him that Zane is actually gay. The next day, Zane finds out he is gay, and they start hanging out. They go to a secret tree house construction area where Riley likes to go to be alone. They start to talk but, when a security member comes and kicks them out Riley loses his temper and leaves Zane behind. The next day at school Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him behind with the security recruit member. Zane also wants Riley to go to the LGBT Mixer at Above The Dot. After, being convinced by Peter to go to the mixer because there are a lot of hetero's there, in which Riley still feels he has to pretend to be straight. After going in to the club and seeing Anya, she suggests he'd go and dance with Zane. Zane is really happy that Riley is there and he asks to see his best dance moves. Riley eventually loosens up and starts dancing with Zane. Later on, Zane and Riley start walking through town. When Zane calls for a taxi, Riley tells him he had fun and feels more comfortable coming out. Riley and Zane say goodbye, but before Zane officially leaves they kiss. This signifies the start of their new gay relationship. Season 10 Summary In 99 Problems (1), Riley and Zane are first seen wrestling, and stretching at the park. They're talking about if Riley is going to come out yet or not, Zane wants him too, but Riley doesn't want to yet, he wants to remain as friends for now. Later at school, Drew meets Riley Stavros while signing up for football with Zane and finds out that Zane is gay and is a little weirded out by it. In Algebra class Riley and Drew are talking and Riley finds out that Drew is trying to get the First QB position when Riley really wants it. Later Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racingg to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. When Drew goes to get something from the gym he over hears Riley and Zane talk about the "Two Rileys Theory" and leaves with a grin. Next scene they are in the gym and Drew comes up with the idea of a BBQ in the parking lot tomarrow and everyone likes the idea then when there about to leave Drew tells the team "Oh and don't forget to bring a date" and looks at Riley with a grin. Next they are in the parking lot and Drew keeps "Joking" about Riley being gay the tells him he knows hes gay and if he doesn't want the whole team to know hes gay to step aside for QB 1. Riley wants this to stop so he confronts Zane and they talk, they break it off for now. After, Riley is really angry and goes to Owen "Another football player" and says how about we welcome the new kid to the team. In 99 Problems Part 2, Zane is happy and excited to be on the football team, but is upset for Riley. He tells him that he is upset for Riley but the football Riley only. Zane shows good sportsman ship and good character in this whole episode. He is very amped up and excited to be receiving his football uniform, and declaring he's a part of the team. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1, Riley is in need of desperate hanging out with after school, but he doesn't feel that he's ready to hang with the football team yet, he can't bare hearing them make gay jokes. After, rejecting Owen's offer of hanging out with the guys in the breakroom, to shoot some pool and checkout some chicks. Riley hears Owen's new nickname for Zane, "Rockette". Riley asks Zane what that is all about, and Zane tells him that it's a new gay nickname that Owen made up. Riley continues talking to Zane and asks him if he wants to hangout after school, but Zane tells him no unless, magically the football Riley and the gay Riley morph together to be himself, then the answer will change. Riley leaves and Riley tries to find someone else to hang out with. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Zane is asked by Anya to help her and Riley with Algebra. Zane looks at the problems, and tells them it's just simple pollygrams. He walks away and Riley asks him to stay, Zane stays and they all talk. Earlier on, in the hospital Riley realizes his perfect crush is an exact description of Zane. In Still Fighting It Part 1, Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in a starts instantly makes fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans, and is mad at Riley. Upset, Riley seeks advice from Anya, and she suggests that he'd go to the LGBT Meeting, to surprise Zane. Riley plans to go, and does so. He goes and surprises Zane, who doesn't understand why he's there. At school the next day Riley overhears Dave telling Wesley that something was "gay", or in other words lame. Riley sort of messes with him and makes him scared, to never say that again. After, hearing Zane's opinion of the locker room jokes, Riley realizes he's a homophobe. Zane is surprised that Riley came to his senses, and forgives him. Trying to make an impact and win Zane over even more, Riley gets the idea to follow the rules of Sparticus from Anya, and makes the whole team's shirts pink in the wash. Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink, Owen is pissed and leaves, but the whole team supports and Zane is happy. But, after practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written in shaving cream, on Riley's locker, Riley is pissed. In Still Fighting It Part 2, Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's instigationations not to, and punches Owen in his face. Owen gets pissed and tells him he's lucky that they're at school, and leaves, Riley is pissed and wipes the shaving cream "Riley Is A Fag" that Owen wrote the football bus. Later in the day Riley picks up Zane's dropped apple, but instead of returning it, he gets more pressure from Zane. Zane tells him he doesn't understand that when you hurt a homophobe it makes them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop, but doesn't, he threatens Owen again in the halls, against Zane's wishes. But, posts a sticky on Zane's locker, asking him to lunch, which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane's scream for help, and sees Owen and Fitz running, Zane tells them that they jumped him and threw him in the locker. They get into another fight, and Zane leaves mad. At home, Riley tries to tell his mom he's gay, but it doesn't work out the way he wanted. Later on, Riley goes to the Bachellor Auction, and auctions $50 for Zane, and he wins. Drew confronts them, but Zane covers for Riley, they are all cool and Riley and Zane are now a couple. In Purple Pills Part 1, Riley is happy with Zane and his relationship and he is hoping to go on another sometime soon. Getting advice from Anya, he hopes to asks Zane out on another date, and make it aware that they're dating without making a public announcement. Anya gets the idea to have Riley and Zane sign up for the dance's King & Queen, or in other words King & King. Riley does so. In class, Zane is super happy with Riley, and confronts him in MI Lab. He starts talking about how he's happy that Riley has come out, and he starts huggin Riley. Riley pulls away from Zane, and asks what happened. Zane explains how the nominees are online, and Riley sees his and Zane's name online. He is sort of mad because he didn't know it'd be online, but he's sort of happy too because this means he's out of the closet now and him and Zane are together finally and officially. Later, it's time for the final football game, and he is amped up, but he comes to the team huddle to see another player betting the rest of the team if Riley is actually going out with Zane. Drew tries to knock it off, but the player asks Riley if he likes guys, and Riley painfully says yes. The player is happy that he won the bet, and Zane is happy Riley officially came out to the whole team. But, Riley is pissed about the bet and yells at the whole team who are fighting, because of the bet, and Riley tells the team that it's the last game and they better do their best, and not care what sexuality he is, and such and such. Drew and everyone agrees. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card and everything. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills Part 2, Riley is sitting down with Anya and he tells her that he is thinking about going back into the closet. She doesn't understand why because he got that far and is officially out, and according to Chantay, and it's too stupid to go back to the beginning. Later he is called into a classroom to have a meeting with the football recruiter and Coach Armstrong. Riley feels nervous because he really wants to be scouted to this college, but doesn't want everyone to bash him for being a gay footballer. He tells the recruiter and the Coach he's gay, and if the college and the program, is able for someone who's gay. The recruiter tells him it is and that it'll be fine, Riley is convinced and talks to Zane after the meeting. He is excited and they begin to talk, Zane mentions that the college has is a great school for physics so he might have a friend there. Riley is excited, but when Zane starts to talk about a gay philosopher who went there, Riley thinks that he succeeded but when Zane tells him that he was assinated, Riley thinks it was because he's gay. He goes online to see if there will be any way that the football team will banish him for being gay. Since a website says that there's a possibility Riley thinks that they'll automatically start to bash him. Riley confronts Coach Armstrong, and tells him that he doesn't want to do it for his reason. But, then the Coach gives him good advice telling him to always stay true to his heart and play ball no matter what. Riley listens to the Coach and changes his mind. He applies for the college, and goes public with Zane, and hugs and kisses him in the hallways telling Zane that he's out and going to college for football. In All Falls Down Part 2, Riley and Zane at the dance, together as dates. They are wearing suits and are standing there waiting to hear who won King and Queen. When they learn that Alli and Drew won, and the didn't Riley and Zane don't seem to mind. They joke around that they can wait until Prom or another dance, later on, after the lockdown you see them leaving the school safe and sound.